Honeymoon
by VJin
Summary: hanya sebuah kisah mengenai perjalanan bulan madu pasangan yang tengah dilanda asmara..


**HONEYMOON**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok**

 **S. cast : Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre : romance** **, comedy(?)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : one shot**

 **Author : VJin**

 **Cover :** **Widhya Safitri**

 **DISC. : THIS FANFICT IS BELONG TO ME! DO NOT CO-PAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! DO NOT PLAGIARISM, PLEASE! FF INI MERUPAKAN FF SEQUEL DARI FF BERJUDUL 'F.A.T.E' DAN 'D.I.V.I.N.E'. ANTARA FF PERTAMA DENGAN SEQUEL MASIH ADA HUBUNGAN, JADI DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA DUA FF SEBELUMNYA DULU.**

 **NB : WARNING! YAOI FICTION! BOY X BOY LOVE STORY! OOC! MATURE CONTENT INCLUDED! GAJE! TYPO IS LOVE!**

 **HAPPY READING! ^^**

 **Link :**

FATE

notes/bts-shipper-fanfiction/fate-part-1-2-vjin-/894628757262730 

notes/bts-shipper-fanfiction/fate-part-2-2-end-vjin-/894629277262678 

D.I.V.I.N.E 

notes/bts-shipper-fanfiction/divine-each-love-has-its-own-way-to-united-vjin-/942619199130352 

**Author's POV**

Mentari tampak sudah bersembunyi di ufuk barat, siap beristirahat dan berganti tugas dengan sang rembulan yang sudah siap menerangi langit malam dengan sinar _silver_ terang nya. namun, agaknya sepasang insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu masih nampak asyik –betah berdiam diri –bergelung di atas ayunan rotan kokoh itu. 

"maaf, ya, _Baby_. Karena aku kita jadi harus menunda acara _honeymoon_ kita." Sesal si Pria tampan dengan hidung lancipnya, membuat si Manis di atas pangkuannya menoleh hanya demi bertemu dengan iris cokelat kesukaannya itu. 

Tersenyum manis seraya mengusap sayang lengan si Pria yang sudah menyandang gelar sebagai Suami nya itu, kemudian berkata. 

"sudahlah, _Hyung_. Bukan keinginanmu juga 'kan jika ada masalah di Perusahaan mu tidak apa. Lagi pula cukup menyenangkan menggoda Adik kecil ku itu akhir-akhir ini." si Manis menangkan, cukup mampu membawa senyum simpul sang Suami. 

"bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mereka, _Baby_?" 

Tertawa kecil, sebelum mengubah posisi duduknya sedikit, kemudian memandang langit senja di atas sana. 

"Jungie tetap saja keras kepala, berkata bahwa dia tidak mencintai Jimin, padahal wajahnya selalu memerah setiap Jimin memperhatikannya. Tsk, dasar anak itu." 

"dia memang pemalu, bukan?" celetuk sang Suami, membuatnya menatapnya sejenak. 

"ah, iya. Kau 'kan sangat mengenal Jungie." ada nada kesal yang kentara dalam kalimatnya, membuat sang Suami menendangkan kekehan kecil nya. 

" _well_ , Istri ku cemburu sepertinya." Godanya seraya mencubit gemas pipi sang Istri yang terlihat sudah menekuk wajahnya kesal. 

"aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya, bukan?" kilah si Manis, membuat Pria tampan itu semakin gemas saja pada Istri nya. 

"ya-ya-ya, kau memang tidak hanya cemburu, _Baby_. Kau cemburu . Ayolah, Sayang, aku milikmu, dan hubunganku dengan Jungie sudah berakhir lamaaaaa sekali. Jika kau masih cemburu, aku tak segan menyekapmu di dalam kamar lagi, dan membuatmu kesulitan berjalan lagi seperti dua hari lalu." 

_Blush_. 

"ya! Dasar mesum!" serunya kala berusaha menutupi rona merah menyala di kedua pipinya karena godaan Suami nya. 

"aku memang mesum, Jung Taehyung. Beginilah Suami suruh kau ingin menikahi Pria dengan _hormone_ seks berlebih sepertiku." 

"ish! Jika sedari awal aku tahu kau itu mesum kronis, aku akan lebih memilih menikah dengan si Pendek Jimin." 

Jung Hoseok –sang Suami mencebik, kemudian berujar. "Jimin tidak memiliki tubuh se-seksi milikku, _Baby_. Kau pasti menyesal jika memilihnya kemarin." 

"ish! Rasa percaya diri mu itu sepertinya benar-benar harus dikurangi seperti yang selalu Jungie katakan." Kim –Jung Taehyung memukul pelan dada sang Suami, sementara Hoseok hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi nya. 

"ah, jadi mereka sudah ada perkembangan sejak acara penikahan kita sebulan yang lalu, _Baby_?" rupanya Hoseok masih dalam mode penasarannya, membuat Taehyung mendengus geli. 

"sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi tukang _gossip_ , _Hyung_?" 

Hoseok mencebik, dan berkata. "aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu, _Baby_." 

"hahaha.. _well_ , sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang _Ahjumma_ penggosip." 

"eiy.. Jung Taehyung, jika kau masih senang menggoda Suami mu, aku takkan sedang menyerang mu saat ini juga." 

"cih, penggosip yang mesum." Cibirnya, sebelum menyeruput jus Alpukat nya, sementara Hoseok mulai sibuk membaui sekujur leher sang Istri. 

"setahuku, Jungie selalu membicarakan Jimin setiap kita bertemu. Jimin begini lah, Jimin begitu lah. Yaah..kau tahu, _Hyung_ , ciri-ciri orang yang sedang kasmaran." Jelas Taehyung dengan mata menerawang ke langit yang mulai gelap. 

"eum.. lalu, Jimin sendiri bagaimana?" 

"dia bagaikan seorang maniak. Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Dia selalu mengirimiku pesan, menanyakan apakah hari ini Jungie akan berkunjung ke rumah kita atau tidak. Menanyakan apa kesukaan Jungie, mulai dari makanan, warna, sampai hal-hal konyol seperti kartun atau komik. Dia semakin mirip seorang Jurnalis saja setiap harinya, membuat kepala ku sakit." 

" _aigoo_.. si Pendek itu! berani sekali dia membuat Istri ku sakit kepala. Awas saja, aku akan mempersulit proses pendekatannya dengan Jungie." Hoseok memasang ekspresi kesalnya, membuat Taehyung gemas dan langsung menghadiahi nya tarikan kecil di hidung lancip nya. 

"jangan coba-coba melakukan itu, _Hyung_ , karena hasilnya akan percuma. Jimin itu adalah manusia paling keras kepala yang aku nya maju terus pantang , mempersulitnya?Percuma dia pasti akan semakin membuat kita sakit kepala jika kau melakukan itu." 

"ah, kau benar. Si pendek itu memang sedikit ingat saat dia membela mu habis-habisan saat aku salah paham padamu dulu." 

"ya! Sungguh, saat itu dirimu lah yang paling menyebalkan, _Hyung_. Kau tahu?"Taehyung mencebik. 

"hahaha.. aku tahu, Sayang. Jangan merajuk seperti itu, _Honey_. Maafkan aku, ya." 

Taehyung hanya bergumam malas, sementara Hoseok mulai mengecupi tengkuk Istri nya. 

" _Hyung_ , Jimin itu Pria paling baik yang pernah kutemui selain kau. Jadi, kau akan merestui hubungan mereka, bukan?" tanya Taehyung setelah hening menyelimuti keduanya untuk beberapa saat yang lalu. 

" _well_ , aku bukan Orang tua Jungie, Sayang. Jadi, aku tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk melarang hubungan orang itu kita kenal dengan baik, dan memiliki tabiat yang baik, aku selalu kembali lagi pada Jungie, dia mau atau tidak untuk menerima Jimin, dan kita tak berhak ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka, _Baby_." 

" _ne_ , kau benar, _Hyung_." 

"huft.. aku harap mereka akan segera menyusul kita." 

"eum, dan aku tidak sabar untuk menggoda Jungie dengan panggilan ' _Ahjumma_ muda' yang selalu ia hindari itu." timpal Hoseok, membuat Taehyung tertawa geli, dan segera mencubit kecil perut sang Suami. 

"kau ini, _Hyung_. Jungie akan langsung menekuk wajahnya jika mendengarnya." 

"biar saja, aku senang melihat wajah bebeknya." 

"tsk, dasar _childish_." 

" _nah, I'm your sweetie-honey-bunny-hubby_." 

"euww.. _so cheesy_!" ledek Taehyung, membuatnya segera mendapat gelitikan di pinggang sensitifnya. 

" _Hyung_ , aku boleh ikut tidak?" 

" _Hyuuuunggg_..boleh ya?" 

" _Hyuuunggg_.." 

"apa sih, Jungie?" Taehyung dengan sabar mencoba mendengarkan permintaan sang Adik –meski bukan Adik kandung- yang sedari tadi merengek agar Taehyung membawa nya ikut serta dalam perjalanan bulan madu nya dengan Hoseok –sang Suami. 

"aku mau ikuuuutt.." rengek Pria manis yang disapa 'Jungie' itu, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. 

Menghela nafas panjang, kemudian bertanya. "kenapa kau ingin sekali ikut, eum?" 

"karena itu **New Zealand** , _Hyung_. Kau 'kan tahu betapa aku sangat ingin pergi kesana. Boleh 'kan, _Hyung_?" 

"tidak." Belum Taehyung sempat membuka mulutnya, seseorang datang menginterupsi nya, membuat Pria manis yang memiliki nama lengkap 'Jeon Jungkook' itu mencebik kesal. 

"kenapa?" kesal Jungkook pada Suami sang Kakak. 

"karena aku takkan membiarkanmu menonton _blue film_ gratis! Jika kau mau, kau bisa membuat _blue film_ mu sendiri dengan si Jimin itu." 

_Blush_. 

Alasan yang dikemukakan Hoseok membuat kedua Pria manis itu merona parah, namun JungKook langsung mempertahankan wajah kesalnya pada Pria tampan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Kakak kandung itu. 

"aku tidak akan menonton 'kegiatan malam' kalian, _Hyung_. Aku akan pesan kamar yang jauh dari kamar kalian, lagi pula aku hanya ingin menikmati **New Zealand** untuk diriku sendiri, _Hyung_." 

"tetap tidak, Jungie. _hell_ , ini acara _honeymoon_ kami yang pertama, dan aku benar-benar ingin perjalananku bersama Istri ku terasa sangat indah tanpa harus ada gangguan suara nyaring mu." 

"ish! Suara ku tidak nyaring, _Hyung_. Dan aku akan –" 

"tidak, tidak, tidak! Pokoknya sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" tolak Hoseok menginterupsi ucapan Jungkook. 

Jungkook semakin menekuk wajahnya, hingga kemudian.. 

"DASAR KUDA JELEK YANG PELIT! KUSUMPAHI 'ADIK' MU TIDAK BISA BANGUN! JADI KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA 'MEMASUKI' TAETAE _HYUNG_ KU!" berseru nyaring, membuat Taehyung mengusap wajahnya seraya bergumam 'pembicaraan macam apa ini?'.Sementara Hoseok mulai kehilangan katanya. 

"Y-YA! J-JUNGIE-AH! BA-BAGAIMANA BISA KAU –AISH.." 

Jungkook sudah menghilang ke arah dapur, sementara Hoseok diam-diam melirik 'Adik' nya yang baru saja disumpahi Adik nya yang lain, membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya mampu menggeleng seraya bergumam 'dasar mesum'. 

"aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Jungie, _Hyung_." 

Hoseok menatap takjub pada sang Istri, seakan ucapan Taehyung tadi adalah ucapan paling menakjubkan. 

"kasihan? Pada anak yang sudah menyumpahi 'Adik' ku, _Baby_? Tsk, yang benar saja!" 

Taehyung yang sebal kontan mencubit gemas lengan atas sang Suami. "ish, kau ini, _Hyung_. Jungie 'kan hanya pula, aku juga malas melihat 'Adik' mu itu bangun terus, _Hyung_." 

"y-yayaya! _Yeobo_ , perhatikan ucapanmu, _ne_. jika 'Dia' tidak bangun, nanti kita tidak bisa melihat penerus keluarga Jung selanjutnya. Kau ingin jika nanti kita hanya berdua saja di rumah sampai kakek-kakek, _eoh_?" heboh Hoseok, membuat Taehyung mencebik. 

"ish, jika kau masih membahas ini, aku akan pulang, _Hyung_. Mengapa kau mesum sekali, sih?" kesal Taehyung, membuat Hoseok langsung panik. 

"baiklah-baiklah, aku takkan membahas nya lagi. Dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan Jungie, _Baby_.Dia pasti sedang ayik-asyiknya berkencan dengan Jimin saat ini." 

"tapi, tetap saja, _Hyung_. Aku merasa bersalah tidak mengizinkannya ikut." 

" _Baby_ , kau tidak salah sama sekali. Ini perjalanan bulan madu kita yang pertama kali nya, dan biasanya bulan madu itu hanya terdiri dari Suami dan Istri, dan itu sudah sangat menjelaskan bahwa kehadiran Jungie akan sangat aneh di dalam perjalanan bulan madu kita, bukan? Ayolah, jangan merusak _moment_ ini, _Honey_." 

"tapi, _Hyung_ –" 

"kumohon.. aku serius saat mengatakan ingin sepasang anak, dan jangan sampai masalah ini benar-benar membuat _mood_ ku hancur." 

Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang, kemudian berkata pasrah. 

"baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas Jungie lagi, _Hyung_. Berhentilah menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, kau terlihat semakin jelek saja." 

"eiy.. Jung Taehyung, kau akan menyesali ucapanmu ini, eum." 

Sementara itu Taehyung hanya mendengus menanggapi sang Suami.

** 

Bruuukk.. 

"yayaya! _Hyung_ , mengapa kau seperti ini, _eoh_?Bangun sekarang atau aku takkan mau tidur denganmu lagi!" ancam Taehyung saat tiba-tiba Hoseok mendorong tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, kemudian menindihnya. 

"Tae.." rengek Hoseok, sementara Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas. 

"astaga, _Hyung_. Tahanlah _your damn-fuckin hormone_! Kita baru sampai, dan tidak sadarkah kau masih ada _bell boy_ di depan pintu, hah!" kesal Taehyung pada sang Suami yang menurutnya benar-benar mesum tingkat akut. 

Hoseok hanya mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya, kemudian memilih bangkit dari atas tubuh sang Istri untuk mendapati senyuman maklum sang _Bell boy_ yang memang baru saja meletakkan koper mereka ke dalam kamar. 

" _thank you, Sir_." Ucap Hoseok seraya memberi beberapa lembar mata uang **New Zealand** pada sang _Bell boy_. 

_Bell boy_ itu menerima nya dengan senang hati, kemudian berkata. 

" _Have fun, Mr. and Mrs._ Jung." 

Alhasil kini wajah Taehyung sudah semerah tomat, sementara Hoseok masih saja mengeluarkan cengiran konyol nya hingga pintu kamar itu ditutup oleh sang _Bell boy_. 

"cha, bagaimana kalau sekarang?" ajak Hoseok, sementara Taehyung yang masih kesal kini lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura menguap dan mengantuk. 

"hoooaaamm.. aku mengantuk sekali, _Hyung_. Nanti saja, ingin tidur." 

Hoseok hanya bisa menunduk pasrah saat Taehyung sudah memejamkan matanya seraya memeluk erat guling kamar ia melirik gembungan kecil di bawah sana. 

_'huft, tahan ya, little. Taetae ku sepertinya sangat kelelahan.'_ Batinnya meringis.

**

Kedua kelopak itu bergetar ringan, sebelum terbuka –mengerjap, berusaha mengatur bias sinar yang masuk ke pupil nya. menggeliat kecil, sebelum mendapati sosok tampan itu masih terpejam damai. 

"huft, aku benar-benar tertidur kemarin." Gumam nya pelan. 

Setelahnya ia kembali memperhatikan raut wajah sang Suami yang masih terpejam. Tampan. Tapi, mesum. Taehyung menambahkan dalam hatinya, hingga sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. 

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap sayang pipi kanan sang Suami yang tampak tidur menyamping menghadapnya, merapihkan anak rambutnya, setelahnya memilih kembali mematut wajah tampan yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak dulu kala. 

" _saranghaeyo_ , Hoseok _hyung_." Bisiknya, sebelum tatapannya beralih pada bibir _curvy_ sang Suami. 

Berbekal rasa jahilnya, ia mulai mengecup bibir itu. tidak, bukan dalam tahap kecupan singkat, melainkan kecupan dalam nan panas. Ia bahkan tak segan menjilati bibir bawah sang Suami yang nampaknya masih saja terlelap tanpa merasa terusik sedikit pun. 

Mesum. 

Sial, kini ia harus menjatuhi kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa _hormone_ dalam tubuhnya bergejolak hebat setelah menggodai bibir Suami nya itu, dan saat ia melirik ke selangkangannya, ia sudah mendapati gembungan kecil di sana. 

Taehyung tak segan untuk menjentik kening nya sendiri, berusaha mengembalikan dirinya, sisi dirinya, bukan sosok Kim Taehyung yang mesum. 

Memilih untuk tak lagi berhadapan dengan si _Curvy_ yang membuat otak nya dipenuhi nafsu birahi seorang Istri, berusaha memejamkan kembali matanya, mencoba mengusir kabut-kabut nafsu yang entah datang dari mana. Namun, agaknya gagal saat di bawah sana, sesuatu semakin berkedut intensif, meminta untuk dimanja. 

_'sebaiknya aku selesaikan di kamar mandi saja.'_ Batinnya. 

Belum ia selesai menyibak selimutnya, seseorang yang tak perlu lagi dijabarkan identitas nya menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya kembali tertidur dengan tubuh sang Suami yang semula dikira nya masih lelap di alam mimpi nya berada di atasnya. 

" _morning, my naughty wife-u_." dendang nya dengan nada menggoda, membuat Taehyung susah-payah menelan saliva nya. 

" _mo-morning, Hyu_ –hmmmpphttt.." 

Sapaan itu harus rela terpotong oleh sumpalan bibir sang Suami. Si _Curvy_ itu terus memerangkap _plum_ Taehyung di dalamnya, memberikan lumatan-lumatan memabukkan yang berhasil membuat sang empu dengan suka rela menjatuhkan kedua lengannya di tengkuknya, meremas-remas kecil surai belakang nya. 

Kini keduanya saling membalas, saling melumat, saling menghisap, dan saling menggigiti. Hingga kini kamar sepasang insan itu sudah dipenuhi oleh erang-erang kecil penuh desah kenikmatan. 

"a-aangghhh.." erangan Taehyung terdengar nyaring saat sang Suami –Hoseok kembali menggigit gemas bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, sementara tangannya sudah menyingkap _sweater_ nya hingga sebatas dada. 

"mulai nakal, _eoh_?" goda Hoseok saat merasakan tangan Taehyung bermain di dada nya. 

"aahhh… ssshhh… _H-Hyuuunggg_ hhh.." 

" _yes, Baby_..hh.." 

"nggghhhhh.." lenguh Taehyung keras saat Hoseok berhasil menciptakan tanda merah menyala di tengkuknya, salah satu area tersensitif nya. 

Hoseok dengan tergesa membuka setiap lapisan baju yang ia dan Taehyung kenakan, hingga kini Taehyung hanya berbalut _boxer_ , sementara dirinya masih mengenakan celana panjang nya. 

"aahhh… ooohh… ssshhh.." desah Taehyung berirama saat Hoseok langsung mengulum kedua _nipple_ nya yang menegang bergantian. Menghisapnya bagaikan seorang bayi yang kehausan mencari susu Ibu nya. 

Taehyung hanya bisa menekan kepala Hoseok untuk semakin menggodai kedua _nipple_ nya yang _sensitive_ itu, sementara dirinya hanya bisa mendongak penuh ekstasi atau bahkan menggelengkan kepala nya _random_ , tak kuat menerima kenikmatan tiada tara atas perlakuan sensual Suami nya. 

"aahhh.. Ho-Hoseookkhhh.. aahhh… nyyaaaahhh.." 

" _slurp_.. _slurp_.." 

"oohh.. te-teruuusshhh.." 

"eumm.. _slurp_.." 

Taehyung semakin melemparkan kepala nya ke ranjang, sementara dada nya ia busungkan saat Hoseok mulai memberikan _hickey-hickey_ nya di sekujur dada nya, bahkan sesekali ia menggigit gemas kedua _nipple_ _peach_ nya, membuat sang empu hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang keras penuh kenikmatan. 

Tangan bergetar Taehyung berusaha bergerak turun, semakin turun hingga ia berhasil menggapai sesuatu di bawah sana yang membuat Hoseok mendongak dengan pandangan memutihnya. 

Taehyung kini sudah bergerak mengocok _penis_ Hoseok yang masih terbalut celana _jeans_ nya, membuat gembungan di bawah sana semakin membesar. Taehyung bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa kejantanan Hoseok berhasil mengeras berkat kerja tangan lihai nya. 

"aahhh… sshhhh… _g-good_ hh.. ah! _Good job, Baby_ hh..oohh.." 

Merasa tak lagi mendapat perlakuan sensual dari Hoseok, Taehyung berinisiatif untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya sendiri. 

Ia dorong tubuh Hoseok hingga terbaring di atas ranjang, kemudian ia mulai merangkak menaiki tubuh sang Suami. Ia mulai menggesekkan _penis_ kecil nya dengan _penis_ Hoseok yang sudah mengeras hebat di bawah sana, mengundang desahan dan erangan nikmat keduanya. 

Sementara itu, Taehyung juga tak hanya melakukan itu, ia bahkan sudah merunduk untuk menjilati kedua _nipple_ Suami nya, membuat Hoseok semakin menggeram dengan tangan yang terus mengacak surai sang Istri, menyampaikan rasa kagum nya akan perlakuan sang Istri. 

"AH!" pekik Taehyung, tubuhnya menegang seketika saat Hoseok diam-diam menyelipkan jari tengahnya ke dalam _boxer_ nya dan mulai memasuki lubang nya. 

"a-aahhh.. aahh.. _Hyuung_ hhh.. ssaaahhh.. nggaaahhh.." desah Taehyung tak terbantahkan saat Hoseok tengah menggerakkan satu jarinya keluar-masuk lubang kenikmatan nya dengan tempo cepat. 

Hoseok sedikit mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat Taehyung kini berada di pangkuannya. Tangannya yang lain kini sudah bergerak untuk memilin _nipple_ kanan Taehyung, sementara lidah nakalnya sudah mengerjai _nipple_ kiri sang Istri, membuat Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah keras-keras merasakan kenikmatan di beberapa titik _sensitive_ di tubuh nya. 

"aahh.. oohh… ssshhh.. _H-Hyuuungg_ hhh.." 

" _shit_ , aku sudah tidak tahan, _Baby_." Umpat Hoseok saat merasakan celana _jeans_ nya semakin mengetat saja. 

"lakukah saja, _Hyung_. cepaaatthh.. aahhh.. hajar lubangkuuuhh.." _dirty talk_ dari Taehyung membuat Hoseok menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering dilanda libido. 

Tanpa segan ia membanting pelan tubuh sang Istri hingga kembali terbaring pasrah dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar. 

Gulp. 

Hoseok masih sempat menelan saliva nya kala mendapati Istri nya yang kian terlihat menggoda dengan _kissmark_ hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, dan tatapan sayu nya, belum nafas terengah itu. 

Dengan tergesa Hoseok menarik _boxer_ dan _underware_ Taehyung dalam sekali tarikan, hingga _penis_ kecil Taehyung yang menegang hebat tersaji di hadapannya. 

"AAAAHHHH... _HYUUUUUNNGGGG_.." jerit Taehyung nikmat saat Hoseok dengan tiba-tiba langsung memasukkan _penis_ nya ke dalam mulutnya, memompa nya cepat. Tangannya pun ikut andil dalam meremas _testis_ Taehyung, membuat _penis_ yang semula kecil layu itu, kini berkedut hebat, siap untuk menembakkan isi cinta nya. 

Merasakan kedutan dari _penis_ sang Istri, Hoseok kian gencar memaju-mundurkan kepala nya, membuat _penis_ Taehyung muncul-tenggelam dalam tempo cepat. 

"a-aaanngghhhh... aaaahhh.. _Hyuuuuuunggg_ hhh.. a-akuuuhh.." Taehyung mencengkram erat selimut hotel yang kini sudah tak lagi rapih seperti awal kedatangan mereka. 

Menelengkan kepala nya ke kiri dan kanan, sementara pinggul nya spontan ia majukan, seakan lapar akan gerakan mulut sang Suami. 

" _H-Hyuuungg_ hhh.. fas –AAAHH... _Hyuuungg_ hhh.." 

Splurt.. 

Taehyung pun menembakkan cairan klimaks pertama nya dalam mulut sang Suami yang sama sekali tak jijik atau pun segan untuk menelan habis cairan itu. bahkan Hoseok masih gencar mengetat-longgarkan otot mulutnya untuk memeras habis cairan yang masih tersisa di dalam Taehyung. 

Nafas Taehyung sudah terengah kala Hoseok mulai membuka celana nya beserta _boxer_ dan _underware_ di dalam nya. Taehyung hanya bisa merona kala _penis_ besar-tegak-keras itu mengacung tegak di depan wajahnya. 

"kulum sebentar, Sayang." Titah Hoseok. 

Meskipun lelah masih mendera nya, Taehyung tetap mendudukkan dirinya, kemudian menunduk untuk menggapai _penis_ besar-gagah sang Suami. 

"sshhh.." desis Hoseok mulai merasakan nikmat kala Taehyung sudah mengurut _penis_ nya dengan tangannya, sesekali menjilat kepala _Little_ Hoseok, membuat _Giant_ Hoseok menengadah dengan desah penuh ekstasi. 

"ma-sukanhh, _Baby_ hh.. cepat.." 

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Taehyung langsung memasukkan _penis_ besar itu ke dalam mulutnya, meski tak bisa ia masukki sepenuhnya. 

Memaju-mundurkan kepala nya, sesekali membuat gerakan menghisap dengan otot mulutnya, membuat Hoseok hanya bisa berdesis penuh kenikmatan seraya mendongak. 

"sudah, Sayang. Aku sudah tidak tahan." 

Hoseok langsung menarik _penis_ besar nya dari mulut sang Istri, setelahnya ia kembali mendorong pelan tubuh sang Istri hingga kembali berbaring pasrah. 

Ia melebarkan kedua paha sang Istri, memperlihatkan _hole_ berkedut milik Taehyung. 

"AAAAAHHHH!" jerit Taehyung kesakitan sekaligus nikmat kala Hoseok tanpa aba-aba langsung menghentak kasar _penis_ besar nya ke dalam lubang nya, membuat benda keras itu langsung masuk seutuhnya, dan sontak bertemu dengan titik kenikmatan sang Istri. 

Taehyung membusungkan dadanya kala merasakan sengatan penuh nikmat saat Hoseok dengan brutal terus menumbuk _prostat_ kecil nya di dalam sana. 

Keduanya bergerak seirama, jika Hoseok mendorong _penis_ nya masuk, Taehyung akan mendekatkan diri pada Hoseok, begitu pun sebaliknya. Alhasil derit ranjang hotel tak terbantahkan memenuhi _suite_ yang sengaja mereka pesan untuk acara bulan madu mereka. 

"aahhhh... aaahhh.. aaahhh.. ooohhh.. _Hyuuunnngg_ hh.." 

" _shit_! Kau semakin sempit saja, _Baby_ hh.." Hoseok menggeram rendah di akhir kalimatnya kala dirasanya otot rektum Taehyung kian mencengkram nya kuat. 

"aahh.. ahhh.. ssshhh.. nga-aaaaakkhhh.. _fasteeeerrr_ hh..." 

"oohh.. _Hyuuuuunngg_ hhh.. aaahhh.. aannhhh.. bessaaaaarrrhh.. ooohh.." 

Taehyung terus meracau menyuarakan kenikmatan yang diberikan sang Suami, sementara Hoseok semakin menggila dalam genjotan nya, dan seringai nakal nya selalu menyertai setiap hentakkan nya. 

"rasakan ini!" 

"AKH!" 

Plok..plok..plok.. 

Bunyi kulit bokong Taehyung dan paha dalam Hoseok saling bersahutan, semakin intens dan cepat, sementara erang-desah nikmat Taehyung kian terdengar hingga ke sudut kamar. 

" _HYUUUUNNNGGG_ HHH!" 

Splurt... splurrtt.. 

Taehyung kembali mendapatkan klimaks nya untuk kedua kalinya, sementara Hoseok masih giat menggerakan pinggul nya dengan kasar. 

Dirasa bosan dengan gaya biasa, Hoseok membalik tubuh sang Istri yang masih lemas pasca klimaks keduanya, hingga penis nya terasa dipelintir oleh dinding-dinding rektum sang Istri kala ia menelengkupkan tubuh mungil sang Istri tanpa melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka. Alhasil desisan nikmat Hoseok sampai ke telinga Taehyung. 

Plok..plok..plok..plok.. 

Hoseok kembali menggenjot lubang Taehyung dengan tempo sama dengan sebelumnya, cepat dan kasar, hingga Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang, sesekali menggigit bantal di bawahnya kala hentakkan Hoseok terlalu kasar. 

"aahhh... aaahhh.. ooohh... _Hyuuungg_ hhh.." 

"ssshhh... _shit_! _So tight_!" umpat Hoseok saat Taehyung dengan jahil mengetatkan dinding rektum nya. 

"anak nakal~" dendang Hoseok sebelum ia menggigit gemas daun telinga Taehyung, membuat sang empu mengerang nikmat. 

"aahh.. ssshhh.. nyaaaahhh.." 

Taehyung hanya mampu menengadah penuh ekstasi saat bibir Hoseok kembali mengulum _nipple_ kiri nya, sementara _nipple_ kanan nya dimanja tangan kanan Hoseok. Di bawah sana, tangan kiri Hoseok sudah memompa _penis_ Taehyung yang kembali tegak. 

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Taehyung selain mendesah sekeras-keras nya kala tiga titik kenikmatan nya tengah berada dalam kuasa sang Suami, sementara Hoseok hanya menggeram tertahan kala klimaks nya hampir sampai. 

"aannggg.. _Hyuuuunnngg_ hhh.. a-akuuhh.." 

"tunggu aku, _Baby_ hh.. _slurp_." Bisik Hoseok, diakhir ia memberikan jilatan untuk telinga sang Istri. 

"ooohhh... ssshhh.. aaahhh.. i-iniihh.. nikmaaaaatt!" 

" _yes, Baby_ hh.. kau yang ternikmat.. oohh.. ssshhh.." 

"ce-paaattthhh.." 

Hoseok terkekeh mendengarnya, kemudian ia raih dagu sang Istri untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Saling terlibat dalam lumatan panas dan menggairahkan. Hingga Taehyung yang lebih dulu melepaskan pagutan panas mereka untuk mendongak penuh ekstasi kala sesuatu di dasar perut nya semakin mendesak untuk keluar. 

" _cumming for me, Baby_..hhh.." desis Hoseok, ia juga tengah menengadah kala otot rektum Taehyung semakin menjepit nya di bawah sana. 

"oohh.. aahhh.. akuhh.. aannhhh.. bersama, _Hyuuungg_ hhh.." 

Hoseok masih sempat menyeringai atas kesetiaan sang Istri, setelahnya ia menghentakkan pinggulnya kasar, membuat Taehyung melenguh keras dengan kepala mendongak. 

" _I love you_ , Jung –ah! TAEHYUUUUUUNNGGG!" 

_Spluurrttt.. spluuuurrtt.. spluuuurrrttt_.. 

Hoseok menembakkan sperma nya di dalam Taehyung, menghantarkan kehangatan hingga ke dasar hati Taehyung. 

" _i love you moreeee_... aaaahhh.. Hoseooookkkhhh.." jerit Taehyung bersamaan dengan cairan nya yang mengotori selimut dan sprei kamar hotel. 

Keduanya terengah dengan nafas memburu, namun senyum bahagia di wajah masing-masing tak bisa pudar. 

Hoseok mencium lembut punggung Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tersenyum nyaris menumpahkan air mata haru dan bahagia nya lantaran merasa beruntung memiliki Suami semanis Hoseok. 

" _i love you_ , Jung Taehyung. _Yesterday, today, tomorrow, dan forever_." Bisik Hoseok lembut, sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka masih dalam posisi _doggy style_. Kali ini yang terasa hanya kelembutan dan cinta. 

Taehyung tak lagi mampu menahan air mata haru nya dalam ciuman lembut mereka, hingga ia membisikkan kata cinta yang sama disela pagutan mereka. 

" _i love you more_ , Jung Hoseok, _until i die_." 

Hoseok tersenyum bahagia, ada air mata yang mengenang di pelupuknya tanpa kentara. Setelahnya ia kembali mengajak bibir Taehyung untuk kembali bersatu dalam pagutan lembut penuh cinta. 

**FIN**

 **huahahaha.. mind to review? ^^**

 **VJin**


End file.
